The Bark
by AmandaDaire
Summary: Jade's POV when she goes Grimbark. One-shot.


My grandson was in trouble somewhere in space, and I needed to save him. It figured that the first time I actually would properly meet him, he was in peril. I stretched out my hands and felt the space energy inside me push and pull, until I appearified in front of two god-tiered teens. They looked terrified.

I looked around the blackness of space and a glimpse of skaia to see the source of their fear. It was a man, of sorts, flying toward us.

He looked completely mad. His eyes flashed a rainbow of colors. His mouth was open in a scream of rage, and he bared his long, pointy teeth. He was thrashing around wildly with a red crowbar, the same color as the blood covering him from his black bald head to his black uniformed boot and the long gold cone I supposed functioned as a leg.

I watched him approach- closer, closer. Green flames engulfed my body. The creature hesitated, confused. I pushed out with my left hand and felt the push and pull again inside me as I transportalized him through space into the outskirts of this universe- to the farthest reach of skaia's light.

The flames went out, and I turned back around to the two teens. One a boy, one a girl.

"Hi!" I said happily.

They only stared back at me with wide eyes.

After waiting patiently for a few more seconds, I adjusted my glasses and asked the boy in the yellow god-tier pajamas, "Are you Jake?"

He still looked very surprised as he answered "Um… Yeah."

I grinned and brushed back my long, black hair. "Hi Jake! I'm Jade- It's nice to finally meet you!"

I was choosing my words very carefully, since they seemed to be in a state of shock. Big words might have confused or scared them.

Eventually Jake let out a breath. "Wow." He said. "Umm. Yeah."

I decided to turn my attention to the girl in grey-brown pajamas. "And you must be Jane?" I asked.

She pointed at herself and asked, "Me?"

Wow. This was painful.

I nodded.

"Oh, I – Yes." She said finally.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jane."

She nodded. "Yes." And she kept nodding.

I turned back to my grandson, noticing his speedo-esque covering.

"So, uh, Jake?" I asked, stifling a giggle. "Where are your pants?"

Jake looked down with his jaw dropped, and Jane tried a very bad poker face to hide her surprise.

I was about to laugh, when suddenly, I felt weak… and small. At first I thought that I had accidentally shrunken myself, but Jake and Jane were still the same size.

Green flames surrounded me again, but all I was seeing now were pulses of fuscia, brown, and a beautiful shade of blue.

I felt my head twitch to the side and my body go stiff. My eyes shot open. I tried to shut them. I tried to get away from the lights flashing in my head and the fiery green haze in front of me.

I shook in fear. Tears blurred my vision. Dark thoughts and images were appearing in my mind, and I was starting to like them. Pictures of blood, my friends- dead, and innocents slain began to sound like a good idea. But no, now I wanted to be apart of them. I wanted to _cause_ them.

I remembered Rose. I remembered John. I remembered Dave, Karkat, Davesprite, Kanaya.

I remembered Jake and Jane in front of me.

What was happening to me?

I felt anger, rippling anger inside of me. And I felt respect, respect to my master.

I wanted to scream- to shout and somehow get rid of these foreign feelings.

_OBEY_.

No.

_OBEY!  
_  
NO!

But the darkness came. The darkness came and took away the lights in front of me. And I welcomed it.

A small part of me, the old Jade, was sad. She wasn't strong enough to keep away the evil, and now she was going to make others suffer for her mistake. She might even have to kill her own friends.

I didn't care. When I slaughtered her friends, not my friends, I would make her watch. I would force her to witness every contortion of pain, every drop of blood. I would replay the agonized screams of my victims for her in my head.

I turned to our grandson and his friend. They looked terrified.

"BARK." I grinned at the power I could hear in that single instance.

My thoughts were suddenly crowded by orders from master- I was to crown the girl.

I transportal- I transported Jane's red circlet onto her head. She went red.

Just as I was leaving, I grinned at what I heard her say to the boy.

"OBEY."


End file.
